Destiné
by ElineBlackMalfoy
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas celui que Dumbledore essayait de faire croire. Mensonge, Trahison mais aussi Romance au rendez-vous
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : Destiné_

_Auteur : ElineBlackMalfoy_

_Genre : Pas la moindre idée_

_Paring : Harry/... Vous verrez plus tard_

_Résumé : Et si Harry n'était pas celui que Dumbledore essayait de faire croire. Mensonge, trahison mais aussi romance au rendez-vous_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à JK. Rowling_

_Source : Harry Potter_

_Petite note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu lire ma fiction. Je ne sais pas si vous venez ou non de mon autre compte qui est celui de LoveDrayyy. Donc je le remets car j'ai déjà reçu plusieur me demandant pourquoi ma fic et la même que celle de LoveDrayyy et donc je le redis LoveDrayyy et moi sommes la même personne c'est juste que j'ai décidé de faire fusionner mes deux compte. Donc en aucun cas cette fic n'est une plagia. Merci d'avoir lu mon petit mot je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture ^^_

Destiné 

Prologue : 

Les Héritiers du serpent seront votre perte

L'aîné unifiera le monde avec l'aide de son cadet

Pourtant opposés, ils se complèteront

Avec l'aide du Dragon

Ils vous vaincront et une nouvelle ère commencera.

Les Héritiers du serpent seront votre perte.

Chapitre 1 : 

Voilà maintenant un mois qu'Harry était de retour à Privet Drive. Un mois qu'Harry avait fini sa cinquième année. Un mois que Sirius était mort. Depuis son séjour au Ministère, Harry avait le moral au plus bas. Jusqu'au jour où, le griffondor reçut une lettre de son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La lettre lui disait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser abattre ce ne serait pas ce que son parrain aurait voulu. Qu'il fallait qu'il profite de chaque moment de sa vie pour lui mais aussi pour ses parents et pour Sirius. Il se dit alors que son professeur avait raison et grâce à cela il avait pu surmonter son chagrin.

Vers la mi-juillet, le golden-boy reçut une lettre de son meilleur ami, Ron, l'invitant à passer tout le mois d'août au Terrier. Il avait accepté avec joie. Il avait alors reçut une lettre lui disant que Mr Wesley viendrait le chercher le 3 août.

Aujourd'hui, on était le 30 juillet. Sa journée s'était déroulé comme toute journée normale chez les Dursley. Lever à l'aube pour préparer le petit déjeuner, puis les tâches ménagères données par son oncle et sa tante avant de pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre. Il était 23h50. Dans dix minutes, Harry aurait seize ans. Le griffondor regardait par la fenêtre, essayant d'apercevoir les hiboux de ses amis.

Plus qu'une minute. Trente secondes.

Dix.

Neuf.

Huit.

Sept.

Six.

Cinq.

Quatre.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

Minuit sonna.

« Bon Anniversaire, Harry »

A peine eut-il le temps de dire ces mots, qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch », Harry fut pris d'une violente douleur dans tout son corps, une douleur pire que le doloris. Cinq minutes plus tard, il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Quelque part en Angleterre, dans un Manoir sombre.

Un homme se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa dans son lit et murmura

« Gabriel»

A suivre...

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela mérite-t-il une petite Review ?

Toutes critiques sont acceptées, bonne comme mauvaise !

Je remercie Lily de d'avoir eu gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre.

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise.

A la prochaine !

ElineBlackMalfoy


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre :__ Destiné_

_Auteur : ElineBlackMalfoy_

_Genre : Pas la Moindre idée_

_Paring : Harry/... Vous verrez plus tard_

_Résumé : Et si Harry n'était pas celui que Dumbledore essayait de faire croire. Mensonge, Trahison mais aussi Romance au rendez-vous_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à JK. Rowling_

_Source : Harry Potter_

_Note de l'auteur : Merci à ma béta Lily pour avoir corrigé le chapitre. Et je lui dit bravo pour la rapidité donc elle a fait preuve. Bonne Lecture^^_

Destiné

Chapitre 2

POV...

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Après 55 ans, je ressens enfin ta présence. Tu as disparu j'avais dix-huit ans et toi tu en avais 16. Tu venais de recevoir l'héritage des Serpentard. Puis tu as dû retourner à Poudlard, faire ta sixième année, alors que je cherchais un emploi. Puis peu de temps après la rentré j'ai reçu une lettre me disant que tu avais disparu. J'ai cru mourir ce jour-là. Mais voilà que ta magie se fait ressentir à nouveau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas où tu es, mais je compte bien te retrouver pour que l'on forme à nouveau une famille.

Depuis que me suis réveillé, je n'arrêtes pas de chercher un moyen de te retrouver. Cela fait des heures et des heures que je cherches mais toujours rien!

Fin de POV

Un demi-heure plus tard, l'inconnu sorti de sa chambre, en ayant l'intention de tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver la dernière personne à qui il tenait vraiment, en usant de tous les moyens nécessaire, même si cela implique de stopper toutes les missions de prévus.

Chambre d'Harry Potter, premier étage, 4 Privet Drive.

Le golden-boy de griffondor venait de se réveiller. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui c'était passé le matin même, puis il eut un flash. Il se souvint alors de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se poser plus de questions, le brun entendit un bruit. Il tourna la tête et vit cinq hiboux avec des lettres qui attendaient sur son bureau. Il se rappela qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Il se leva du lit, il ne se souvenait plus comment il s'était retrouvé là mais ce n'était pas important.

Le griffondor se dirigea vers son bureau et prit la lettre et la paquet que portait sa chouette, Hedwige. La lettre venait de Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit.

_Bonjour Harry, _

_Bon anniversaire ! Je t'ai envoyé un gâteau en plus de ton cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plaira._

_A la rentrée_

_Hagrid_

Harry découvrit en effet le fameux gâteau de son ami le garde chasse.

Malheureusement pour le griffondor, le gâteau était toujours aussi dur.

C'est seulement après qu'il remarqua un autre paquet plus petit que le précédent. Le brun l'ouvrit et y découvrit un œuf.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Hagrid à encore trouver ? Un bébé salamandre ? Avec lui on peut s'attendre à tout » Pensa le Golden Boy

Il déposa l'œuf sur son oreiller avec douceur. Puis il pris la lettre et le second colis qu'une belle chouette effraie lui avait apporté. Il ouvrit la lettre et constata qu'elle était d'Hermione.

_Salut Harry !_

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que tes moldus te traitent bien. Moi mes vacances sont superbes je suis partie deux semaines en France avec mes parents début juillet. C'est tout simplement FAN-TAS-TIQUE ! _

_Les paysages sont merveilleux. Et l'histoire de ce pays est très intéressante, autant du côté moldu que sorcier. En ce moment, je suis chez Viktor. Il me fait visiter de charmants endroits. Je serais sur le Chemin de Traverse la dernière semaine d'août en même temps que Ron. On se revoit là-bas ! _

_Tendrement _

_Ta Mione_

Harry sourit à la fin sa lecture. Hermione ne changera jamais. Il prit le paquet et l'ouvrit.

_L'art du duel _par_ Henry Gautier _

Le griffondor sourit encore plus. Il posa le livre à côté de lui et pris une autre lettre.

_ Salut vieux ! _

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'espère que tes moldus te traitent bien. Bon je sais pas vraiment quoi te dire donc je te souhaite encore une fois un bon anniversaire, en espérant que mon cadeau te plaise ! On se voit le 3 ! _

_Bye mon frère !_

_Ron _

_PS : Tu as reçu une lettre d'Hermione ? Elle est en Bulgarie avec Krum ! Je déteste ce mec !_

Ron ne changerai jamais lui non plus. Il est jaloux mais il ne veut pas se déclarer. C'est sûr que c'est pas comme ça qu'il fera avancer les choses mais bon. Le brun ouvrit son cadeau et y découvrit une superbe montre en argent incrustée de petites émeraudes autour du cadran. Harry en resta bouche-bée. Son meilleur ami avait dû dépenser une fortune pour lui offrir cela. Il se promit alors de rendre la pareille à son meilleur ami.

Harry déposa la lettre avec celle d'Hermione et pris l'avant dernière lettre.

_Bonjour Harry. _

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Je suis désolé de m'avoir rien à t'offrir mais entre les missions de l'ordre et les réunions je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde pour faire les magasins. On se revoit bientôt, je peux te l'assurer. Surtout prends soin de toi. _

_ A bientôt _

_ Remus_

À la fin de sa lecture, Harry souriait. Il posa la lettre et regarda le dernier hibou encore présent. Il ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être. Après tout, toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chers lui avait écrit. Le brun détacha la lettre et la retourna. Il fronça des sourcils quand il reconnu le sceau de Gringotts.

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Nous vous donnons rendez-vous demain à 14h à Gringotts pour vous remettre une lettres en main propre et voir la gestion de vos comptes, étant donné que vous avez 16 ans, vous pouvez maintenant les gérer vous même. _

_Toutes mes salutations _

_Gripsec, conseiller de la famille Potter._

Harry posa la lettre sur son bureau. Le brun était étonné. Pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer la lettre au lieu de le faire se déplacer. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa réflexion, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Potter, lèves toi et va préparer le petit déjeuner ! »

Le brun soupira. Il ne lui restait plus que trois jours, il devait tenir. Il se changea avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Une fois arrivé, il aperçut sa tante.

« Que dois-je faire tante Pétunia ? »

Sa tante se retourna et cria.

« Qui êtes vous ? Sortez de chez moi ! »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Mais quand il vit sa tante prendre une poêle, il ne se fit pas prier. Il alla dans sa chambre prit sa malle, déjà prête pour son départ, et sortit de la maison avant que son oncle se réveille ou que sa tante appelle la police. Le brun marcha environ une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au parc du quartier. Il ne savait pas où aller. Si sa tante ne l'avait pas reconnu il ne pensait pas que ses amis puise le reconnaître. Il décida alors de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Le griffondor leva sa baguette, à peine une minute plus tard le fameux bus rouge à trois étage apparu.

« Bienvenu à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur pour ce voyage.»

Harry monta dans le bus en essayant de cacher sa cicatrice. C'est à se moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il ne la sentait pas.

« Alors petit ? Où veux tu aller ? Demanda Stan.

Au Chaudron Baveur.

Cela fait onze Mornilles, Harry lui donna l'argent, t'as entendu Ern ? Au Chaudron Baveur.»

Après un brusque départ, Harry demanda à Stan si il y avait un miroir. Stan le lui montra, il le remercia et s'y dirigea. Un fois devant Harry resta bouche-bée pour la seconde fois de la journée. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui! Ses cheveux devenus lisses, lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés. Ses lèvres était plus fines qu'auparavant. Même ses yeux avaient changés. Ils étaient d'un vert plus sombre et ses pupilles étaient fendu comme ceux des chats ou encore des serpents. Autre chose qui avait changé, sa cicatrice avait disparu.

Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par Stan qui lui annonça qu'il était arrivé. Harry le remercia et descendit du Magicobus. Le brun rentra dans l'hôtel et se dirigea vers le comptoir, où il trouva Tom qui essuyait un verre.

« Euh... Bonjour. Puis-je avoir une chambre, s'il vous plaît ?

Bien sûr ! Pour combien de temps ? Demanda le barman.

Pour une nuit pour le moment, je ne sais pas si je vais rester longtemps.

Cela fera cinq Mornilles, lui dit Tom en lui tendant une clé.

Voilà.

C'est la première chambre sur la droite, au premier étage.»

Harry le remercia, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé et installé, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il tourna la tête et regarda l'heure. 10H45.

Il soupira. Il ne comprenait pas se qu'il lui arrivait. Il fut encore une fois sorti de ses pensées à cause d'un hiboux. C'était une lettre de Poudlard, lui donnant la liste de ses fournitures scolaires pour sa sixième année, ainsi qu'une lettre lui indiquant qu'il avait été choisi pour être le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Le Survivant regarda à nouveau l'heure. Il décida de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures. Il lui restait assez d'argent pour ça.

Il quitta sa chambre et se rendit dans la cour derrière le bar. Une fois sur le chemin il alla de boutique en boutique. Il fit une pause chez Florian Fortarôme pour manger une glace, avant de finir de faire ses achats.

Quand il rentra au Chaudron Baveur, le soleil se couchait. Il remonta dans sa chambre, prit sa douche avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, épuisé par sa journée.

Lorsque Harry, se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut surprit de n'avoir fait aucun rêve sur Voldemort. Il regarda l'heure. Il était 13h30. Il se leva en vitesse et se prépara pour son rendez vous. Il eut juste le temps de prendre un paquet de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, qu'il avait acheté la veille. Il arriva, cinq minutes avant l'heure de son rendez-vous dans la banque sorcière. Le brun se dirigea vers un comptoir libre.

« Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous avec Gripsec.

Votre nom ?

Potter.

Attendez quelque instant, Mr Potter.»

Le gobelin fouilla dans ses papiers. Deux minutes plus tard, la créature magique releva la tête.

« Effectivement Mr Potter. Veuillez me suivre. »

Le gobelin se leva et Harry le suivit. Ils se dirigèrent vers les coffres mais au lieu de prendre le wagon il prit une porte à droite. Après cinq minutes de marche le gobelin le laissa devant une porte en bois massif. Le brun frappa.

« Entrez »

Un fois à l'intérieur Gripsec, car c'était bien lui, releva la tête.

« Mr Potter je vous attendais »

Gripsec lui montra un chaise où il s'assit.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour me reconnaître ? Demanda le griffondor.

Grâce à votre signature magique Mr Potter. Vous avez beau avoir changer d'apparence, votre signature magique reste la même.

….

Bien donc si je vous ai donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui c'est selon la volonté de vos parents qui m'ont demandé s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose de vous remettre cette lettre à vos 16 ans.

Tout en parlant, le gobelin avait sortit une lettre et la lui tendit.

Harry la prit et l'ouvrit.

_Harry mon chéri,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que James et moi sommes morts. Je t'écris cette lettre car je voulais que tu saches la vérité. Mon chéri méfies toi de Dumbledore! Ce n'est qu'un vieux fou manipulateur à qui tu ne dois pas faire confiance. Il ne s'occupe que de lui et de personne d'autre. Il fallait que tu le saches._

_Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire. Tu n'es pas mon fils ni celui de James. Je sais c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la vérité. C'est Dumbledore qui t'as confié à nous. Tu devais avoir tout juste un mois. Il nous a dit que tu étais destiné à tuer le Lord Noir plus tard, mais qu'il ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance en tes parents pour qu'ils puissent t'élever. Il t'as donc confié à nous. Tous ce que je sais sur toi est ton vrai nom._

_Tu te nommes en réalité Gabriel. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. J'espère que tu réussira à trouver ta véritable famille. Mais saches que James et moi t'avons aimés comme si tu étais notre propre fils. James a d'ailleurs fait de toi son héritier. Tu avais une gourmette au poignet. Tu la trouvera avec cette enveloppe. _

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Lily Potter née Evans_

Au début de sa lecture, Harry ne voulait pas y croire. Puis il trouva la fameuse gourmette. Elle était en argent, avec le nom de Gabriel écrit en fine écriture légèrement penchée. Le brun relut la lettre une seconde fois, et il se mit à pleurer. Après cinq minutes, il releva le tête et demanda à Gripsec.

« Existe-t-il un moyen de savoir ou de retrouver des membres de ma famille biologique ?

Il existe bien un sort mais son utilisation est très surveillée, répondit le gobelin.

Ne peux-t-on pas détourner cette surveillance ? Questionna Harry, enfin Gabriel.

Normalement il faut se rendre au ministère pour avoir l'autorisation de faire ce sortilège mais vu que vous êtes un de nos meilleurs clients, je veux bien l'effectuer sur vous sans prévenir le Ministère de la Magie.

Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant, lui dit le brun tout ému. Une dernière chose, comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais reçu de relevé de votre banque jusqu'à maintenant ?

Nous en envoyons un tous les ans à votre tuteur magique, Mr Potter. Répondit Gripsec étonné par la question.

Et qui-est-ce ?

Albus Dumbledore

Harry ne fut qu'à moitié étonné.

Et puis-je voir mes relevé de compte ?

Bien sûr Mr Potter. »

Le conseiller sortit d'un de ses tiroirs un vieux grimoire, murmura quelque chose et l'ouvrit.

« Alors durant ces seize dernière années, plusieurs transactions annuelle ont été effectuées, mais vous devez être au courant.

Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais je ne suis au courant de rien concernant mes comptes je ne suis venu qu'une fois chaque année pour prendre de quoi acheter mes fournitures scolaire. Répondit Gabriel. Quelles sont ces transactions ?

Dix milles gallions pour le coffre des Weasley depuis six ans, ainsi que cinq milles gallions pour l'organisation l'Ordre du Phénix, et enfin quinze milles Gallion pour le coffre d'Albus Dumbledore. Résuma Gripsec.

Peux-t-on arrêter tous les transfères et les interdire ? Et si possible récupérer l'argent qu'il m'a été volé ? Questionna le Survivant la voix cassée, par le fait de la manipulation et par le fait de son amitié avec Ron qui n'était qu'illusion.

Bien sûr Mr Potter. Mais pour ce qui est de l'argent déjà transféré on ne peux rien faire, je suis désolé.

Ce n'est pas grave. »

Le gobelin sortit un parchemin le remplit et le donna à Gabriel pour que celui-ci le signe. Une fois cela fait, Gabriel demanda de faire le sortilège lui permettant de retrouver sa famille.

Ils se mirent au centre de la pièce. Puis Gripsec commença une formule dans une langue que Gabriel ne compris pas. Puis le gobelin dirigea une main vers le brun et prononça

« Invenias origine amittitur (1)»

Gabriel se senti soulevé dans un vortex multicolore pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'atterrie sur le sol. Il mit un moment avant de retrouver toute ses facultés. Puis quand il releva la tête il se retrouva devant ….

Lord Voldemort.

(1) Trouves tes origines perdu

RAR :

az : Voilà la suite en espérant que cela te plaise. Merci pour ta review. À la prochaine !

Adenoide : Effectivement comme tu as pu le lire Harry est en réalité Gabriel. Et qu'a fait Dumby dans la vie de notre héros préféré désolée mais je peux pas te le dire si tu veux vraiment le savoir il vaudra lire la suite. Merci pour ta review. Bye.

Lise :  Ravie que cela te plaise ^^ Merci pour ta review. =)

kuro : Merci pour ta review ^^ en espérant que la suite t'aie plus.

Gabrielle : Je suis contente de ton enthousiaste sur le premier chapitre^^ et ton impatience à connaître la suite m'a fait plaisir. Ce chapitre t'as-t-il plut ? Je verrai bien si tu me laisses encore une review. À la prochaine !

Nina : Merci pour ta review ^^ bises

Chachou : Tout abord merci pour ta review ! ^^ Je ne sais pas si cela te donne toujours envie de lire la suite mais bon on verra bien hein ? Et j'espère que je te fait pas trop languir non plus =) à la prochaine.

Ano Nym : Voilà la suite que tu attendais ! J'espère qu'elle t'as plut. À la prochaine !

Note de l'auteur : Salut les gens ! Alors voilà le second chapitre! Vous a-t-il plut ? Si oui alors laissez moi une petite review ^^ Encore merci à lily pour ça correction. Et merci à tous pour les reviews du premier chapitre sans ça je n'aurai pas pu écrire ce second chapitre ! Merci beaucoup ! À la prochaine tout le monde !

ElineBlackMalfoy


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Destiné

Auteur : ElineBlackMalfoy

Genre : Pas la Moindre idée

Paring : Harry/... Vous verrez plus tard

Résumé : Et si Harry n'était pas celui que Dumbledore essayait de faire croire. Mensonge, Trahison mais aussi Romance au rendez-vous

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à JK. Rowling

Source : Harry Potter

Note de l'auteur : Je suis de retour ! * se plaque derrière la porte pour éviter les tomates * oui je sais j'ai ENORMEMENT de retard. Mais j'ai eu quelque soucis personnel qui m'ont empêcher d'écrire ce chapitre mais c'est bon le voilà enfin ! Vou m'en voulez beaucoup ? JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLE ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ^^ Mais je ne peux point donner de date pour le prochain chap. Mais je vais essayer de vous tenir au courant ! À la prochaine et Bonne Lecture !

P,s : Merci à Lily qui a accepté de devenir ma béta et merci pour c'est correction ultra rapide ! ;)

RAR : Elfia : Merci beaucoup pour ta Review. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui cela était prévu qu'il se retrouve devant Tom. Et je ne voulais pas le faire sur un parchemin car je souvent lu cette idée dans les fics. Et je voulais un moyen original pour qu'il découvre les potentiel membre de sa famille qui lui resté. Fuhatsu : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Tu penses que Harry accepte un peu trop facilement le vérité ? Oui peut être mais c'est mon choix de le faire comme ça. Et puis je ne savais pas comment continuer la suite si je ne l'avais pas fais accepter la vérité directement. Voilà pourquoi notre héros national accepte si vite la vérité. Kuro : Et oui malheureusement pour Harry il attire toujours les problèmes ! Mais c'est pour notre plus grand bonheur à nous les lecteurs ! Merci pour ta Review ! ^^ Adenoide : Eh oui car j'adore les fics où Dumby est le méchant. Je ne peux pas te dire si oui ou non Gabriel ira à serpentard sinon il n'y aurai pas de suite ^^ et tu le verras si tu lis la suite^^. Merci pour ta review =) Ronal92 : Merci pour ta review. ^^ Naifu-Sasu : Je suis que cela te plaise et je te remercie pour ta review ;) elo-didie : Merci pour ta review à la prochaine !:) Chachou : Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ^^ Et désolé de d'avoir fait attendre si longtemps et j »espère que tu seras toujours là pour lire la suite. Bye Bile : Merci pour ta review ^^ MyFairLadyRose : Je comprends que tu sois un peu perdu c'est normale mais ne t'inquiète pas les explications viendrons dans pas longtemps ^^ Et je suis désolé d'avoir oublié de répondre à ta première review ^^'' Merci pour ta review **stormtrooper2 **: Merci pour ta review ^^ Petit-dragon 50 : Je te le fait pas dire ! Pauvre petit Ryry ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! Uzuchi : tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Et pour voir la réaction de Tom il va falloir que tu patiences encore un peu ^^ Elodie57 : Alors non je ne vais pu poster toute le deux semaines comme tu as dû le remarquer à cause de certain problème. Mais cela ne signiie pas que je vais abandonner ma fic pour autant je compte bien la terminer même si pour cela je dois en avoir pour longtemps ! Et merci pour ta review ^^ AdelheidRei : Merci pour ta review !

Destiné

**Pensé en gras **

Chapitre 3

_QG de L'Ordre du Phénix, 3 août_

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poulard, président du Mangenmagot, fondateur et président de l'Ordre du Phénix, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et possesseur de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, était surpris. Comment ce sale gamin avait pu disparaître ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il le faisait surveiller nuits et jours depuis plus d'un mois ! Comment avait-il pu passer sous le nez de ses sous-fifres sans que ceux-ci ne sans aperçoivent. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve son arme sans ça il ne pourrait jamais mettre son plan à exécution.

« Tu es sûr de se que tu dis Arthur ? Demanda Molly Wesley d'une voix inquiète.

Oui Molly. Ce sont ces moldus qui me l'ont dis. Répondit son mari

Arthur réfléchit bien. Mr et Mrs Dursley ne t-ont-ils pas dis des informations qui pourrait nous aider à retrouver le garçon ? Dit Dumbledore d'une voix qui semblait calme mais qui était loin de l'être.

Et bien maintenant que j'y pense, réfléchit le roux.

_**Flash Back**_

Arthur Wesley venait de transplaner sur le perron du 4 Privet Drive dans le Surrey. Toutes les maisons du quartier se ressemblaient. Elles étaient petites sans pour autant qu'elles ne le soient de trop. Chacune d'entre elles possédaient un garage ainsi qu'un petit jardin. Mais la maison qui nous intéresse avait quelque chose de différent. À l'une des fenêtres du premier étage, il y avait des barreaux. Pour toutes personnes n'habitant pas le quartier cela pouvait paraître bizarre. Mais pas pour les voisins qui savaient que les Dursley avaient recueilli leur neveu à l'âge de un an et que celui-ci était instable psychologiquement. Le membre de l'Ordre ne sans soucia pas et alla frapper à la porte.

« J'arrive » cria une voix féminine.

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme grande, mince et... moche comme une truie. Elle détailla l'homme et quand elle aperçu que celui-ci portait une robe, elle lui dit froidement.

« Partez d'ici ! Et avant que les voisins ne vous voit ! »

Elle allait refermé la porte mais le sorcier l'empêcha.

« Sans vouloir vous offensez, madame. Je viens juste chercher votre neveu et je repars.

- Ce monstre ne se trouve pas ici ! Partez maintenant !

Comment ça il n'est pas là ? Demanda, étonné, le roux

Il a disparu, il y a trois jours de cela.

Et cela ne vous à pas inquiété ?

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour cet être anormale !

Mais c'est votre neveu ! C'est le fils de votre sœur ! S' écria le patriarche Weasley

Je n'ai plus de sœur ! Elle est morte quand elle avait onze ans ! Partez maintenant ! S'énerva la Tante du Survivant

- Juste une dernière chose. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormale c'est trois dernier jours ?

- Si je vous réponds, vous partez et ne revenez plus ? questionna la muggle.

- Oui

- Le jour ou Potter a disparu, un jeune homme était chez nous. On ne le connaissait pas. Et il s'est fait passer pour le morveux. Maintenant que vous savez ce que vous vous voulez retournez dans votre monde et ne revenez plus jamais ici ! »

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit, que la porte c'était déjà refermée. Il regarda autour de lui, voyant que personne n'était au alentour il transplana pour se rendre à la réunion de l'Ordre prévu juste après son retour au QG.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Une fois qu'il eut fini son récit, le silence régna dans la pièce. Le Mage-Qui-Se-Fait-Passer-Pour-Quelqu'un-De-Bienveil lant-Mais-Qui-N'est-Qu'un-Vieux-Fou-Manipulateur-D rogué-Aux-Bonbons-Aux-Citron réfléchissait à ce qui avait pu se passer. Le jeune que la muggle avait vu était peut être Potter mais sous une métamorphose. Non c'est impossible. Si ce gamin avait effectué de la magie chez ces muggles, le Ministère l'aurait détectait et prévenu. Il se demanda alors si les charmes qu'il avait placé sur son arme étant petit avait pu disparaître. Ce qui expliquerai le changement d'apparence. Et que personne ne l'ai reconnu sur toutes les personnes qui le suivaient comme si il était le messie. Puis il abandonna cette idée. Il était tout simplement impossible que ces sorts ce soit annulés. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lily et James Potter qui avait modifié les sortilèges. Mais cela le vieux fou n'a pas besoin de la savoir.

" Alors que faisons nous Albus ? Demanda Minerva Mcgonagal.

- Nous allons rechercher ce jeune homme. Il a dû aller prendre un chambre quel part, répondit le vaillant directeur.

- Mais Albus nous ne savons pas à quoi il ressemble. Dit Molly.

- Peut être mais il dois pas y avoir d'adolescents qui prennent un chambre dans un hôtel.

- Vous avez raison.

Et pour ce qui est de Harry , demanda Remus Lupin

- Ne vous en faites pas Remus. Harry a dû faire une simple fugue. Il devrait revenir à la rentée, Dit le Mage de la lumière. Sur ce la réunion est terminée. Molly, pouvez vous appeler Ron ainsi que votre fille s'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais leur parler ainsi qu'a vous aussi.

Voulez vous que je reste Albus ? Demanda Arthur.

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Arthur. Ce n'est pas que je veux vous mettre à l'écart mais je vous expliquerai tout ce là plus tard. Car si je ne me trompe pas vous devez vous rendre au Ministère. Et cela pourrait être bizarre si vous arrivez en retard à votre travail.

Vous avez sûrement raison."

Une fois là réunion fini, tous les membres de la l'ordre du poulet grillé retournèrent à leur occupation. Alors que Molly alla chercher son plus jeune fils ainsi que sa fille. Severus Snape, professeur de potion, prévient Dumbledore que le Seigneur Noir l'appelait, puis s'en alla.

Remus Lupin se trouvait dans le hall d'entré, en train de parler avec Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le loup-garou vit les trois rouquins entrer dans la cuisine où se déroulaient les réunions. Il s'excusa alors auprès du noir. Il fit un détour vers le salon avec de revenir vers la porte de la cuisine quand il vit son ami partir.

Il tendit alors l'oreille pour écouter la discution qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

" Albus que faisons nous pour Potter ? Dit la voix de Molly

Je vais voir avec certain de mes informateurs si ils n'ont pas quelques informations de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver le gamin.

Professeur, s'éleva la voix de Ginny, en ce qui concerne les projets avec Potter...

Attendez deux minutes miss, mieux faut mettre un sort d'intimité avec un de silence quand on parle de ces choses là, répondit le directeur. "

Deux minutes plus tard, l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était perplexe. Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Remus décida alors de se méfier du vieux sage. Il après cinq minutes de réflexion, il partit continuer ses recherches.

GR TR GR TR

Salle de Réunion, Manoir Riddle

Tom Marvolo Ridlle, allias Lord Voldemort, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Promoncer-Le-Nom, le Seigneur de Ténèbres, bref vous avez compris, avait réuni tous ses partisans pour une réunion exceptionnelle.

« Mes chère amis, commença le Lord, je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui pour vous confier une importance mission.

A nous tous, Monseigneur ? Demanda perplexe Lucius Malfoy.

Oui Lucius. Tous les autres missions sont annulés, tant que celle que je vais vous confier aujourd'hui ne sera pas terminé.

Mais Maître... tenta Goyle Senior.

Silence ! Cria le Lord. ENDOLORIS. D'autres personnes ont-t-ils des choses à dire ?

Non Monseigneur, dirent dune même voix les partisans du Lord..

Bien. La mission consiste... »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut interrompu par une violente lumière blanche.

Au bout d'une minute, la lumière s'évapora et laissa place à de la fumée.

Une fois la fumée dissipait, une forme se forma sur le sol de la salle de réunion. En voyant la personne allongée par terre, Tom Marvolo Riddle se trouva avec des yeux aussi grand que les cercles d'or du terrain de Quiddicht, tellement il était étonné. Un seul mot sorti de sa bouche alors que la personne au sol relevée la tête.

« Gabriel »

GR TR GR TR

_Gabriel se senti soulevé dans un vortex multicolore pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'atterrie sur le sol. Il mit un moment avant de retrouver toute ses facultés. Puis quand il releva la tête il se retrouva devant …._

_Lord Voldemort_

Gabriel n'arrivait pas à y croire. Non c'était impossible ! Voldemort ne peut pas faire parti de sa famille ! Pourtant le terrible Mage Noir avait prononcé son nom. Son vrai nom. Pas Harry mais bien Gabriel.

Il ne voulait pas y croire. L'ancien Potter regarda alors autour de lui. Apparemment il était tombé en plein réunion.

**Mais si je suis ici c'est que peut être ce n'est pas Voldemort qui fait parti de ma famille ! Où un de ces mangemort. Mais qui cela peut-il être. Snape ? Non impossible ce mec est asexué. Malfoy père ? Non. **

**Bellatrix ? **Frisson **Non et définitivement non ! Si c'est vraiment le cas alors alors... Je laisse Nagini me manger. Oui voilà ça c'est parfait ! **

Gabriel fut interrompu du file de ses pensées par le douce voix de Tom.

« Lucius, Severus, Bella restez. Les autres SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Les mangemorts, ne voulant pas tenter le Diable, partirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Une fois seul, Voldemort retira tout ses sorts de métamorphose et se retrouva avec sa vrai apparence. Son crâne se recouvrit d'un chevelure aussi brune que celle de Grabriel, lui arrivant lui aussi au niveau des épaules. Ces yeux rouge deviennent noir pailleté de rouge et de vert, toujours fendu en leur milieu. Devant Gabriel, se tenait le Tom Marvolo Riddle de dix-sept ans que le jeune homme avait vu lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard. Un fois les changements terminés, le rouge et or se rendit compte de sa forte ressemblance avec le Mage Noir tant redouter.

« Gabriel » dit Tom en avançant vers le Survivant

Dès que le brun vit son (ex ?) ennemi s'avançait vers lui, il se releva et recula.

« Gabriel, c'est moi Tom » Essaya-t-il en continuant d'avancer.

Rien à faire, Gabriel continuait de reculait plus il avançait.

« Severus, dit l'héritier de Slytherin sans quitter son petit frère des yeux, as tu une idée du faites que Gabriel ne me reconnaisse pas et qu'il soit aussi jeune !

Je ne sais pas Maître, répondit le Maître des Potions.

Je suis sûr que Dumbledor y est pour quelque chose ! Cria le Mage Noir. Severus, essaye de trouver des informations sur mon frère auprès de ce vieux fou.

Bien mon seigneur

Et tu me feras un rapport sur ta réunion de l'Ordre d'aujourd'hui pour demain.

Le professeur de potion fit un léger signe de tête avant de s'incliner et de sortir de la salle.

Bella ! Va t'assurer que aucun de ces idiots ne va répéter le fait qu'un jeune homme a atterri en plein réunion on ne c'est jamais !

Lucius, emmène Gabriel dans son ancienne chambre. On ne sait jamais peut être que de voir des affaires lui appartenant, il retrouvera un peu de sa mémoire. Ensuite va chercher ton fils. Il saura peut être le mettre alaise, continua Tom.

Bien Maître, répondirent ses deux bras droit. »

Alors que la cousine de Sirius quitter la pièce. Lucius demanda à Gabriel de bien vouloir le suivre. Au bout de deux minutes de réflexion, le brun décida qu'il était préférable de suivre le père de sa Némésis que de rester dans la même pièce avec le terrible Lord Noir. Alors qu'il arpentait la Manoir Riddle, l'ex Potter fut surprit de voir le manoir ressemble à tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il était éclairé grâce à de nombreuse fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait un très magnifique jardin remplie de rose et de nombreuse fleur donc il ne connaissait pas le nom. Au bout de dix minutes d'errance, Malfoy père s'arrêta devant une grand porte. Voyant que le blond ne comptait pas ouvrir la porte, le Survivant le fit. Derrière la porte, il y avait une magnifique chambre dans les couleurs de la maison de Salazar Slytherin.

**Comme par hasard**, pensa le rouge et or.

Il s'avança dans la pièce. Il y avait un grand lit en baldaquin en bois de chêne avec des rideaux verts. Ainsi qu'un bureau et des parchemins était éparpillé. Une bibliothèque se situait à la droite du bureau, remplit de nombreux livres.

Malgré les couleurs, la chambre avait quelque chose de très conviviale. Mais le plus étrange pour lui c'est que cette chambre lui semblait familière.

Le brun était tellement concentré sur son observation de la pièce qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le bras droit de Voldemort avait fermé la porte et était parti. Au bout de quelque temps, Gabriel s'allongea sur le lit. Il réfléchissait à ce qui c'était passé c'est dernier jours. Mais le lit était tellement confortable qu'il s'endormit s'en même s'en rendre compte.

GR TR GR TR

Dans un couloir du Mamoir Riddle

Un jeune homme d'environ seize ans pestait contre son père. Non seulement celui-ci était venu le voir pour lui demander d'aller surveiller un garçon de son âge. Non mais franchement ! Il n'était pas un baby-sitter ! Et puis ce garçon il avait son âge non ? Alors pourquoi le faire surveiller ? C'est complètement con ! Comme si il n'est pas assez grand pour ce prendre en change lui ! Quand son paternelle lui avait demander et qu'il allait l'envoyer balader sur les roses, son father ne lui en avait pas laisser le temps en lui disant que c'était un ordre du Maître et que ce jeune homme était très spéciale pour le Seigneur Noir.

Sur le coup le jeune magemort avait était surpris, même s'il ne l'avait pas montrer. Qui pouvait bien être cet ado pour avoir une importance au yeux du terrifiant Lord Voldemort ?

Une autre chose encore l'avait étonné. La pièce où il devait se rendre. Il se rappelle que quand il était petit, lui et ses amis, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore, ils venaient de temps en temps ici avec leurs parents. Même si le Lord avait était vaincu par Saint Potter, il continuait à venir ici pour entretenir les lieux ainsi que des réunions pour comment faire revenir leur Seigneur.

Lui et ses camarades jouaient dans le couloir de ce grand Manoir. Mais leurs parents leurs avait interdit de se rendre dans certaines pièces.

La première était le chambre du Lord d'après ce qu'il avait comprit. Mais l'autre cela avait toujours était un mystère. Et aujourd'hui c'était là qu'on lui demandait de se rendre.

Une fois arrivait devant la porte, l'ado de seize ans s'arrêta. C'est au bout de seulement cinq minutes qu'il décida à entrer.

Il remarqua alors que la fameuse pièce était en réalité une chambre. Il chercha des yeux la personne sur laquelle il devait surveiller. Il trouva le jeune allongé sur le lit. Il s'avança et quand il fut assez près, il vit que celui-ci était endormi. Il se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque, prit un livre et s'installa dans le fauteuil à droite du lit. Puis il murmura un ''Tempus''. Il était 13h. Il soupira.

**L'après midi risque d'être longue**, pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'il allait commencer à lire, le blond jeta un coup d'œil sur ce mystérieux garçon. Il devait mesurer dans les un mètre soixante, soixante-dix. Les cheveux légèrement éparpillaient sur le lit devait lui arriver au niveau de ses épaules, d'une couleur d'un noir profond.

**Il est beau. Non non non je n'ai pas le droit de penser à ça. C'est une personne importante pour le Maître. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir ce genre de penser pour lui. **

Il détourna alors le regard, avant de retourner à son livre. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Une demi-heure avant le dîner, le brun se réveilla.

GR TR GR TR

Quand il se réveilla, Gabriel il fut étonné de se retrouver dans un lit confortable. Il se redressa et remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre qu'il avait loué au Chaudron baveur. Il observa la pièce. Un bureau avec un tas de parchemins éparpillaient dessus ? Rien de bien étonnant. Il y a aussi une table, un fauteuil sur lequel il y a Malfoy, un livre sur les genoux. Bref tout est parfaitement normale.

**Attends deux minutes qu'est que j'ai dit ? Qu'il y avait un bureau avec des parchemin éparpillaient dessus ? Non après ! Que tout était normale ? Non avant ! Malfoy assit sur un fauteuil avec un livre sur les genoux ? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire !**

**A suivre …..**

**Commentaires peu constructifs de l'auteur et de son amie Ellia 35 !**

_Ellia s'approche de ElineBlackMalfoy_

_Ellia : _Non mais t'as pas honte de couper le chap maintenant? Sadique va!

_ElineBlackMalfoy : Bah tu aurais voulu que je le coupe où ? Et si j'étais vraiment sadique je l'aurait coupé à un autre moment ! * sourire angélique *_

_Ellia : _ah ouiiii? Et où exactement? *fait un sourire mauvais*

ElineBlackMalfoy : Attends laisse-moi réfléchir. * Mets une main sous son menton * Je te le dirais pas !

Ellia : *sort une batte* T'as intérêt à écrire la suite fissa ou je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure!

ElineBlackMalfoy : AU SECOUR ! * Court le plus loin possible d'Ellia. Aperçoit un beau blond et va se réfugier derrière * Dracooooooo ! Sauve moi !

Draco : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderai * Se retourne pour partir *

ElineBlackMalfoy : Tu es sûr que tu veux pas m'aider ? * sourire sadique *

Draco : Absolument * Continu son chemin sans se retourner *

ElineBlackMalfoy : Très bien ! HARRYYYY ! Dis moi tu préfères finir avec Tom ou Severus ?

Draco : QUOOOIIIIIII ? Il en est hors de question ! Harry est à MOI !

Ellia: *levant les yeux au ciel*

ah la la la la C'est désespérant.

*Harry débarquant* C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE?! ON PARLE DE MOI DANS MON DOS?!

*Ellia donne une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Harry*

Ellia: Du calme, c'est pas la peine de hurler.

Harry: Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire que je finisse avec la fouine?

Ellia *faisant l'innocente* il n'en a jamais été question, tu te fais des idées

Draco: *sortant sa baguette et la pointa vers Ellia* Cours. Très vite.

*Ellia part d'un pas tranquille, après un clin d'œil aux garçons*

Ellia, à ElineBlackMalfoy: A la prochaine.

*Harry se tournant vers l'auteur ! * : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

ElineBlackMalfoy : Mais rien du tout ! * sourit à des ailes et une auréole au dessus de la tête *

Draco : COMMENT CA RIEN DU TOUT ! JE T'ORDONNES DE LUI DIRE IMMÉDIATEMENT !

EloneBlackMalfoy : Ah oui ? Et sinon quoi ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui écris l'histoire donc je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. Si je veux que tu meures alors tu mourras *sourit * alors tu compte me faire quoi ?

Draco : *déglutit * Non non c'est bon j'ai rien dit. *se retournant vers les lecteurs * S'il vous plait mettez une review lui disant de me pas me tuer et de me mettre avec Harry !

Harry : JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI CE PASSE !

ElioneBlackMalfoy : A la prochaine ! * clin d'oeil *


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Destiné

Auteur : ElineBlackMalfoy

Genre : Pas la Moindre idée

Paring : Harry/... Vous verrez plus tard

Résumé : Et si Harry n'était pas celui que Dumbledore essayait de faire croire. Mensonge, Trahison mais aussi Romance au rendez-vous

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à JK. Rowling

Source : Harry Potter

_**Fin du chapitre précédant**_

_**Attends deux minutes qu'est que j'ai dit ? Qu'il y avait un bureau avec des parchemins éparpillaient dessus ? Non après ! Que tout était normale ? Non avant ! Malfoy assit sur un fauteuil avec un livre sur les genoux ? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire !**_

**Chapitre 3 **

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher se pincer la jambe pour se prouver que tout cela était bien réelle et non un rêve. Après tout, il s'était rendu compte au milieu de sa cinquième année qu'il était gay et qu'il trouvé Malfoy vraiment TRES attirant ! Le blond avait même était plusieurs fois le centre des fantasmes du Griffindor. Mais cela n'expliquer toujours pas pourquoi le Slytherin était dans sa chambre !

Non il y a autre chose que cloche. Il regarda de nouveau un coup d'œil à la pièce et il réalisa qu'il était dans une pièce inconnue.

Puis il eut un flash lui rappelant les souvenirs d'avant qu'il ne s'endorme. La seule chose qu'il lui vient à l'esprit fût : Et Merde !

Il c'était rendu à son rendez-vous chez Gringott où, le conseiller de la famille lui remis une lettre de sa mère, enfin de Lily Potter lui annonçant qu'en réalité il n'était pas leur fils et quand réalité il s'appelait Gabriel. Il avait ensuite demandé au gobelin si il existait un sort ou un rituel pour retrouver sa famille biologique. Puis le gobelin avait effectué le sort et il s'était retrouvé devant Voldemort. Il avait était tellement choqué qu'il ne se souvenait plus tellement ce qu'il c'était passé à partir du moment où le Lord Noir avait prononcé son véritable prénom.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait dans une chambre inconnue, mais qu'il en même temps lui faisait naître en lui un sentiment de nostalgie, avec son deuxième pire ennemie après Voldemort.

- Enfin réveiller ?

La question sortit le brun de ses réflexions

- Vous vous êtes réveillé au bon moment le dîner ne devrait pas tarder à être servi.

Gabriel se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir changé d'apparence et moins il ne mourrait pas tout de suite. Mais cela faisait bizarre d'entendre Malfoy le vouvoyer et lui parler avec gentillesse.

Le maître est passé pendant que vous dormiez pour m'informer de vous emmener dans la salle à manger pour l'heure du dinée. Il vous a également apporté des habilles pour que vous puissiez prendre une douche et que vous vous changiez.

- Pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? murmura le griffindor et haut voix sans même sans rendre compte.

- Je ne le sais pas, ce que fait le maître et surtout pourquoi il le fait ne me regarde absolument pas. Le dinée commence dans 30 minutes. Je vous attendrais devant la porte de votre chambre pour vous y emmener.

Sur ces mots, le blond se leva de sa chaise et sortie de la pièce.

Gabriel ne savait pu quoi penser. Il se leva pris les affaires qui étaient posés sur le bureau et se dirigea vers le seconde porte de la pièce.

Il se retrouva dans une magnifique salle de bain. Avec une baignoire aussi grande que celle dans la salle de bain des préfets à Hogwart. Les murs et la baignoire étaient tous les deux d'un magnifique marbre blanc. Les robinets eux était en argent avec des bijoux incruster dedans. Il devait y avoir un sort pour éviter que les bijoux ne s'abiment.

Après avoir contempler la salle d'eau, le griffindor se décida enfin à se déshabiller et à prendre sa douche.

C'est comment une simple douche avait le don de le détendre. Ainsi lui Harry Potter, enfin plutôt Gabriel ferait parti de la famille de Voldemort. Comme c'est ironique ! le pire ennemie celui qui à le pouvoir de le détruire est de sa propre famille. Mais cette prophétie est-elle vrai ? Après tout, c'est Dumbledor qui lui a montrer et il sait que maintenant il ne peut pas faire confiance à ce vieux fou ! il est très à enlever un enfant de sa famille pour soit disant le '' plus grand bien de tous ''. Gabriel était complétement perdu. Devait-il faire confiance à ses qui ont était ses ennemies ?

Le brun sortit de la douche sans avoir trouvé de réponse à ses questions contrairement à la plupart du temps. Il s'habilla puis retourna dans la chambre pour s'assoir sur le lit.

Devait-il vraiment aller à ce dinée ou il était sur à cent pour cent que le dark Lord sera présent ? Car il suffisait qu'il fasse le moindre erreur qui dévoilerait sa ancienne identité, Harry Potter, et il était mort. Car même si il est bien de la famille de l'héritier de Slytherin, celui reste avant tout un homme sans cœur qui tuerai un membre de sa famille sans hésitation. Maintenant qu'il y pensait Tom Riddle est un enfant unique a qui il ne reste aucune famille. Il est donc impossible qu'il soit de la même famille. A moins que le directeur de Hogwart et encore mentit de ce côté-là. Gabriel soupira une fois encore.

On frappa à la porte. Cela devrait être Malfoy, c'est donc que le dinée ne devrait pas tarder.

C'est à contre cœur qu'il quitta la chambre. Et il retrouva le Slyrtherin adossé au mur devant celle-ci. Le rouge et or ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ainsi le blond était encore plus sexy.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Les deux garçons arpentaient les couloirs sans fin du Manoir Slytherin. Gabriel suivait Draco et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tailler le Slytherin. Son comportement est totalement différent que quand il est à Hogwart. Rien que dans sa manière de marcher on peut remarquer que le blond et beaucoup plus détendu. Pourtant on se dirige vers le plus puissant Mage Noir du siècle,, il devrait avoir un minimum peur. Mais non, son comportement fait penser tout le contraire. En le comparent par rapport à son attitude à Hogwart, on pourrait même croire que c'est que l'école lui fait peur et donc il est toujours sur la défensive. Non, ce ne doit pas être l'école qui lui fait peur mais plutôt le directeur.

'' _Je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal jamais_ '' pensa Gabriel.

Le brun fut étonné par sa pensée. Pourquoi voudrait-il protéger Malfoy ? C'est complétement insensé. Mais ce n'est pas ça qu'étonner le plus Gabriel. C'est le fait qu'il est envie de prendre Malfoy, de l'enfermer dans une salle pour que personne ne puisse lui voler et aussi pour le marquer comme sien. C'est pensées était vraiment bizarre pour Gabriel et cela lui faisait peur. Puis il eut une douleur aux dents. Il passa sa langue dessus et il sentit deux de ses dans devenir pointu. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Le Survivant ne put pousser c'est réflexion plus loin car les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte en bois de chêne, Gabriel en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la porte de la salle à manger.

Draco poussa la porte en laissa un passage à Gabriel pour que celui-ci puis entrée. Le brun passa donc devant et découvrir une immense pièce bien trop grande pour être une simple salle à manger à son avis. Au milieu de la salle était placée une immense table pouvait accueillir facilement une cinquantaine de personnes. Au bout de cette table, se trouvant à la place d'honneur, il y avait bien sûr Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Riddle. Le Lord avait ma même apparence qu'a c'est 17 ans, enfin pas tout à fait. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir que celui avez des traits plus sévères, le rendant plus adulte. A sa gauche, se trouvait Lucius Malfoy, sa femme ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari étant absent partit en mission. En face de l'ancienne Black se trouvait le Maître de Potions de Hogwart, et enfin de autres places de libre. Surement la sienne et celle du Slytherin.

Il s'avança prudemment et lentement, ne se sentant pas à l'aise à cause de tous les regards posait sur lui, ainsi que le fait qu'il soit seule dans cette pièce remplie de Slytherin ne sachant pas, maintenant qu'il sait que Dumbledor n'est pas celui-ci qu'il fait croire, si il doit les considérer comme des alliés ou des ennemis

Il s'avança jusqu'au deux chaises de libres Et là, Gabriel ne savait pas quoi faire. Soit il s'asseyait à côté du professeur le détestant le plus au monde soit à côté du Mage Noir le plus craint d'Angleterre. Dur choix. Mais entre les deux, il préférait largement son cher professeur Mais malheureusement pour lui, Draco fut plus rapide que lui pour s'assoir à côté de Snape il fut donc obligé de s'installer à côté de celui qui voulais le tuer depuis c'est un an. Une fois installée le silence régnait toujours.

Ce fut seulement quand les plats apparurent, que le Seigneur Noir brisa le silence.

- Gabriel ? Des souvenirs te sont-ils revenu ?

L'ancien Potter, se sentit mal à l'aise avec tous les regards poser sur lui. Et puis de quoi parlait-il ? Le brun n'avait aucun trou de mémoire. Le Lord Noir devait forcement le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Voyant l'absence de réponse et les yeux baissaient de son petit frère Tom, en déduisit que non. Que lui avait donc fait ce vieux fou ? Il était si jeune ! ce n'était pas comme lui ou il avait gardé son apparence de ses 17 ans grâce à ses gènes Slytherin ! Non Gabriel avait toujours 16 ans. Même sa magie était celle d'un adolescent ! il devait vraiment trouver ce qui s'est passé la rentrée en sixième année de Gabriel ! Malheureusement seule le concernée aurait pu y répondre, mais avec sa perte de mémoire cela était impossible.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Tom. Je vais te présenter les personnes de cette table. A ma gauche, il y a Lucius Malfoy, sa femme Narcissa, et la sœur de Narcissa Bellatrix. En face de Balletrix du à le professeur Severus Snape et le garçon à côté de toi c'est Draco et il a ton âge. Enfin, on peut dire ça même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Sourit-il doucement.

- Je les connais déjà, murmura tout bas Gabriel.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu connaissais toujours tout le monde même les personnes les plus improbables à l'époque. Cela me rassure tu es toujours toi, dit l'ainée Riddle.

A la fin de cette courte discussion, le repas commença en silence.

Une fois le dessert fini, Tom réessaya de relancer la discussion avec son frère.

- Tu as pu retrouver toutes tes affaires dans ta chambre ? Je n'ai rien toucher mais si il te manque quelque chose n'hésite pas à le faire savoir je ferai en sorte de te le ramener.

Gabriel ne répondit pas, préférant garder les yeux sur son assiette vide. Les 4 amis du Lord s'inquiété devant l'absence de discussion entre les deux frères et se demandèrent si il ne ferait mieux pas de les laisser seul peut être que cela aiderai. Mais alors que tous aller se lever pour partir, l'héritier de Slytherin leur fit signe de rester. Le Dark Lord ne savait pas comment faire s'il rester seul avec son frère, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il avait peur. Il mit sa main sur sa robe de sorcier et sentit un rectangle.

- Je pense que le vieux fou à du t'en redonner une mais je pense que tu devrais récupérer celle-ci, dit l'ainée à son cadet en lui tendant le boîte rectangulaire après l'avoir grandis.

Le griffindor pris la boîte avec méfiance.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre cela t'appartient.

Gabriel l'ouvrit tout en faisant attention àà ce qui avait à l'intérieur et aux personne qui l'entourées. Il découvrit une baguette d'un blanc immaculé. Mais il ne comprenais pas, il avait déjà sa propre baguette.

- 33.5cm Chêne Blanc, Croc de basilic et Plume de Phénix de glace. Une baguette unique et très puissante. C'est le seule objet qui t'appartenait que j'ai réussi à retrouver après ta disparition.

- Ma disparition ? Gabriel ne comprenais pas.

- Gabriel Thomas Riddle c'est ton nom complet. Tu es né le 14 février 1929. Notre mère est morte en couche en te mettant au monde. Nous avons grandis tous les deux dans un orphelinat moldu. Notre père nous abandonnant à cause de notre magie instinctif qui lui faisait peur A mes onze ans, je reçu ma lettre de Hogwart. Tu reçus la tienne l'année suivante. Avec la découverte du monde magique une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à nous. Une fois à Hogwart nous découvrons que nous étions les derniers héritiers de Salazar Slytherin. Quand j'ai finis mes études, tu rentrais en sixième année mais tu as disparu peu de temps après le rentrée la seule chose que j'ai retrouvé c'est ta baguette.

- C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas vrai, cria Gabriel ! Je ne suis ton frère ! je suis né en 1980 ! pas en 1929 ! tout cela n'est que mensonge !

Gabriel ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant… au fonds de lui une voix lui crier que c'était la vérité. Tandis qu'une autre lui disait que ce n'était que des mensonges. Il ne savait pu quoi faire. Le brun avait mal à la tête comme si son crâne allait s'ouvrir en deux . Sa magie sortait de lui former un mur de vent autour de lui. La table était partie à l'autre bout de la pièce le personne présent essaye de se protéger avec beaucoup de mal.

- Gabriel ! cria Tom. Calme-toi !

- Taisez-vous !

Le brun pris la baguette se trouvant dans la boite qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains par il ne savait qu'elle miracle. Et lança un premier sort sur son ''soi-disant'' grand frère. Puis il les enchaîna. Tom n'eut d'autre chose que d'essayer de désarmer son frère. Et alors que les deux sorts se percutaient, un immense lumière blanche apparue et envahit toute la pièce.

**Et voilà enfin le chapitre 3 après deux ans ! donc j'avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas super ! mais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit et donc j'ai perdu la main ! je poste ce chapitre mais je vais surment y apporter des motidications d'ici peu pour l'amélioré je vous le promet ! **

**je vous laisse car il se fait cours et que j'ai cours demain !**

**A la prochaine ! **

**ElineBlackMalfoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Destiné

**Auteur** : ElineBlackMalfoy

**Genre :** Pas la Moindre idée

**Paring** : Harry/... Vous verrez plus tard

**Résumé** : Et si Harry n'était pas celui que Dumbledore essayait de faire croire. Mensonge, Trahison mais aussi Romance au rendez-vous

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à JK. Rowling

**Source** : Harry Potter

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde comment allez vous ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Destiné ! Il est 1h30 du matin et je me suis donnée vraiment beaucoup de mal pour que vous ayez ce chapitre ce soir ! mais je suis quand même contente de l'avoir terminé cela me soulage énormément ! Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à tout les review et je m'en excuse j'essayerai de me rattraper promis ! Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos encouragement ! Sans ça je ne sais pas si la suite de cette histoire aurait vu le jour ! alors un grand merci à tous !

Bon je vous laisse lire tranquille ! Bonne Lecture !

**Fin du chapitre précedent : **

_Le brun pris la baguette se trouvant dans la boite qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains par il ne savait qu'elle miracle. Et lança un premier sort sur son ''soi-disant'' grand frère. Puis il les enchaîna. Tom n'eut d'autre chose que d'essayer de désarmer son frère. Et alors que les deux sorts se percutaient, un immense lumière blanche apparue et envahit toute la pièce._

**Chapitre 4**

Quand Gabriel ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que du blanc. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait, mais en regardant de plus près, après quelques pas, il se retrouva dans une cour. Il y avait des arbres sans feuillage en une immense étendu de neige. Ne comprenant pas où il était, le brun allait faire demi-tour mais quand il se retourna, au lieu de l'espace blanc, il se retrouva devant un Manoir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes garçons n'ayant à son avis pas plus de 8 ans pour l'ainé et 5 ans pour le second. Mais ce qui le troublait le plus fut que le plus jeune lui ressembler ou du moins il pense qui si il avait eu sa véritable apparence à cette âge là, il aurait dû ressembler à ça. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il y avait aussi le fait que les des enfants avait vraiment une marquante ressemblante.

- Tom ! Dépêche-toi ! Il a neigé ! Il faut qu'on fasse le bonhomme de neige que tu n'avais promis ! cria le plus jeunes de deux.

- Gabriel attends ! Tu as oublié ton écharpe. Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne l'a mets pas. Répondit l'ainée.

Gabriel ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de ce qui semblait être un souvenir. Mais ce n'était pas possible que ce soit l'un des sien. Après tout il n'avait jamais vu ce manoir et puis à 5 ans, il avait l'apparence des Potter et il vivait chez les Dursley. Ce n'est pas possible que ce petit garçon soit lui n'est pas ?

Alors que le griffindor regardait les deux garçons jouer dans la neige et faire le bonhomme de neige que le plus jeune avait envie de faire, il ne vit pas un homme se plaçait à côté de lui.

- Je me rappelle de ce jour-là, dit d'une voix douce Tom.

L'ex Potter sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué son ennemi, ou plutôt son ''ex'' ennemi. Il ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'il devait faire. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner du Lord Noir, Gabriel remarquant un très discret sourire sur les lèvres de l'héritier de Slytherin.

- C'était la première fois que tu voyais de la neige. Depuis que tu avais deux ans tu voulais absolument en voir. Malheureusement, il ne neigea que trois ans plus tard. Je t'avais promis que dès qu'il y aurait de la neige on irait faire un bonhomme de neige.

Gabriel n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Ou était passé l'homme cruel qui ne pensait à rien d'autre que lui-même, qu'au pouvoir et au massacre des moldus ? Tom lui continuait de parler ne faisant pas attention au regard incessant de son petit frère.

- Tous les enfants avaient peur de moi à cette époque. Mais toi ce n'était pas pareille. Il voulait toujours jouer avec toi. Après tout tu n'étais pas bizarre comme moi à leurs yeux même si j'étais ton grand frère. Ils faisaient tout pour t'éloigner de moi le ''monstre''. Mais tu ne voulais pas tu restais toujours avec moi qu'importe ce que les autre enfants te disait. Mais malheureusement tout a changeait ce jours-là.

Intriguer par ce que Tom venait de dire et ne le voyant pas continuer son explication. Le brun se retourna pour voir les deux jeunes garçons qui avaient fini leur bonhomme de neige. L'adolescent n'avait pas remarqué les autres enfants qui était eux aussi sorti. C'est pour ça qu'il fut surprit quand un garçon qui devait avoir en entre 7 et 10 ans se dirigea vers les deux frères.

- Gabriel vient jouer avec nous se sera plus marrant que de jouer avec ce monstre.

- Le plus âgé ne dit rien comme si il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'insulte. Il baissa seulement la tête.

- Non je préfère rester avec mon frère. Et puis ce n'est pas un monstre,dit d'une voix forte le plus petit

- Mais je te laisse pas le choix, répliqua d'une voix grave l'autre enfant.

- Gabriel vas avec Peter jouer avec les autres, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, essaya de convaincre le grand frère.

- Non ! je ne te laisserai jamais seul, Grand frère.

- Très bien tu l'auras voulu, dit le dénommé Peter.

Peter fait plus de deux tête que le petit Gabriel et une tête de plus que l'enfant Tom. Gabriel pensa immédiatement que Peter allait frapper les deux frères. Il allait se précipiter sur eux pour les défendre mais le Lord Noir le retient.

- Cela ne sert à rien ce n'est qu'un souvenir.

Gabriel regarda de nouveau dans la direction des trois enfants. Peter ne blessa pas les deux frères par des coups physiques. Il préféra détruire leur bonhomme de neige. Gabriel put voir le visage du petit Gabriel, de lui-même enfin il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre complétement , se peintre de colère. Une vent froid se mit à entourer le jeune garçon. Le vent était tellement fort que Peter fut éjecté à plus de 10 mètre plus loin. Même Tom du mettre ses bras devant son visage. Il n'avait pas été envoyé au loin comme Peter grâce à sa magie qui le portégait.

- Gabriel calme-toi ! Cria l'ainé.

- Mais il a détruit notre bonhomme de neige, répondit le cadet.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! On en verra un autre !

- Mais…mais, le plus jeune pleurait.

- S'il te plait Gaby.

Le petit Gabriel regarda dans les yeux de son grand frère. Gabriel ne sait pas ce que le petit a vu mais le vent s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu. Le petit Tom se rapprocha de son petit frère à le serra dans ses bras.

- C'est bien Gabriel, je suis fier de toi.

Le plus jeune continuer de pleurer. La voix de Peter s'éleva.

- Tu es un monstre ! Comme ton frère ! Et dire qu'on voulait devenir tes amis ! vous êtes que des monstres ! MONSTRES ! MONSTRES !

Les autres enfants présent dans la cours hurlèrent aussi le mot ''Monstre'' sur Gabriel et toi. L'ainé sera alors encore plus fort le seul être qu'il aimé au monde dans ses bras. Tandis que ce dernier pleurait.

Gabriel ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression de ressentir les sentiments du petit Gabriel. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. C'était injuste. Personne ne devrait a subir ça. L'héritier de Slytherin en voyant son petit frère pleurait fit comme son double plus jeune et le pris dans ses bras. A son plus grand étonnement le petit brun ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il resserra la prise.

L'image des deux garçons se faisait traité de monstre disparu pour laisser place à une chambre. Cette chambre ne devait pas faire plus de 10m². On pouvait voir deux lit un place de chaque côté de la pièce. Ainsi que deux petits bureaux, au pied de chacun des lits et une grande armoire.

Sur le lit de droit, deux garçon les mêmes que précédemment, mais en plus âgé l'ainée devait maintemant avoir 11 ans tandis que le cadet 9 ans, étaientt assis en tailleur. Il semblait que les deux jeunes jouer aux cartes, à la bataille.

Gabriel se détacha du Dark Lord et regarda cette nouvelle scène avec tendresse. On voyait le petit Gabriel rire aux éclats à chaque fois qu'il gagnait une bataille. Tom sourit aussi à se souvenir.

Mais l'ex-Potter fut sorti de sa rêverie, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une personne assez grande avec une barbe assez imposante. Gabriel le reconnu tout de suite Dumbledor malgré qu'il soit plus jeune.

- Tom Riddle ? demanda le futur directeur en regardant les deux garçons.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'ainé se plaçant devant son frère prêt à le protéger quoi qui l'arrive.

- Le professeur Dumbledor du collège Hogwart.

- Je ne connais pas ce collège ! et que me voulez-vous ? dit avec méfiance l'ainé Riddle.

- Je préférerai t'en parler seule à seule.

- Vous pouvez tout dire devant mon frère et moi. De toute façon je lui dirai après.

- Bien, je comprends. Et puis ton frère sera aussi concerné dans 2 ans donc ce n'est pas bien grave finalement, sourit le professeur. Voilà tu as été accepté à Hogwart, car tu es une personne spéciale. Et ton frère viendra sûrement lui aussi à Hogwart dans 2 ans.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle a de si spécial votre école ? demanda toujours méfiant Tom, Gabriel étant toujours derrière lui.

- C'est une école pour sorcier, sourit une fois de plus Dumbledor. Vous êtes des sorciers.

L'image devient de nouveau flou. Mais cette fois, aucune autres scène n'apparut. Gabriel ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi il voyait l'enfance de Riddle ? Dumbledor lui a toujours dit que l'héritier de Slytherin était enfant unique. Mais Dumbledor lui avait-il encore menti ? Cela ne serait pas étonnant. Mais est ce possible qu'il soit le frère du Dark Lord ? Il ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être possible !

Le griffindor n'a pas pu aller plus loin dans ses réflexions qu'une nouvelle scène ce mis en place.

Cette fois, l'ex- Potter reconnu immédiatement la boutique d'Ollivandeur. Il y avait trois personnes dans la pièce. Un Tom âgé apparemment de 13 ans, accompagné son jeune frère Gabriel qui venait d'avoir 11 ans. Et la troisième personne n'était nul autre que le vendeur de baguette, Ollivander. On pouvait voir sur le bureau du fabriquant un dizaine de baguettes. C'était surement tous les baguettes qu'avait dû essayer le jeune Riddle. Le vieil homme s'approcha encore une fois du jeune garçon avec une nouvelle baguette.

- Bois d'if, et ventricule de Dragon 33.8 cm, souple.

Malheureusement pour le jeune Gabriel cette ne fut pas non plus la bonne. On pouvait voir Ollivander pensant à quelque chose avant de se précipité à l'arrière de sa boutique. Il revient seulement cinq minutes plus tard avec une boite plein de poussière contrairement à toutes les boites précédant.

- Essayer celle-ci Mr Riddle. J'ai l'intuition que c'est la bonne. 33.5cm Chêne Blanc, Croc de basilic et Plume de Phénix de glace.

Et comme l'avait prédit le fabriquant de baguette, dès que Gabriel eut la baguette en main des étincelles vertes et argent sortir de la baguette.

- Voilà qui est très intéressant Mr Riddle. Vous allez avoir un grand destin, ça je peux vous l'affirmer. Cette baguette que vous avez entre les mains et l'une des plus vieilles de cette boutique. Elle a toujours été là d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. De plus il est extrêmement rare que deux composants surtout aussi opposer soit mis dans une seule et même baguette. Vous ferrait de grande chose.

L'image changea encore une fois. Mais Gabriel était toujours sur la scène précédant. Cette baguette était celle qu'avait voulu lui donné Voldemort. Et s'il était vraiment ce Gabriel Riddle. Sa conscience lui crier que oui, alors que sa raison n'arrivait pas à admettre cette possibilité.

Tom voyais la confusion dans les yeux de son petit frère. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il ne savait quel sort l'autre fou avait lancé sur la mémoire de Gabriel. Il avait donc peur quand le brusquant trop quelque chose de grave se passe.

Les deux frères regardèrent le nouveau ''souvenir ''. Il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle. Cela devait être le banquet de début d'année. On pouvait voir les premières année entre les deux tables de Ravenclaw et Hufflepuffs.

L'ancien Potter remarqua à la table des Slytherin le Tom Riddle qui avait était présent chez Ollivander la scène d'avant. Il en déduisit donc que le jeune Gabriel devait être parmi les nouveaux élèves. Et ses soupçons furent confirmés quand le professeur Dumbledor, directeur adjoint de l'époque prononça le nom.

- Gabriel Riddle.

Il vit donc son jeune lui, non pas qu'il l'admettait mais il n'arrivait pas à le nier non plus, se dirigeait vers le tabouret et poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Mais à penne un demi seconde plus tard l'objet des Fondateurs cria :

- SLYTHERIN !

L'image changea de nouveau. Cette fois si les deux spectateurs se retrouvèrent à leur plus grand étonnement dans le bureau directorial. Ils remarquèrent également que le tableau du directeur Dippet était présent. Cela voulait dire que le directeur devait maintenant être Dumbledor.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Un adolescent de 16 ans entra. Gabriel fut choquer en le voyant. Cet adolescent, c'était lui ! La copie parfait !

Tom lui ne comprenait pas. Ce souvenir, serait-il que ce soit toutes les explications aux questions qu'il se pose depuis tout ce temps ?

Le Gabriel du souvenir, se dirigea vers le bureau, en appelant le directeur. Mais personne ne répondit. On put voir ce dernier froncer des sourcils. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour partir. Un sort de couleur rouge le frappa de plein fouet, l'immobilisant. Surement un Stupéfix.

Le célèbre Mage blanc sortit alors de l'ombre.

- Je suis désolé Gabriel. C'est surement le choix le difficile que j'ai jamais eu à faire. Mais je le fait pour le plus grand Bien.

On put voir le directeur sortir une potion de sa robe et forcer le Slytherin à la boire. L'adolescent rajeunit. Le processus s'arrêta lors qu'il fut redevenu un bébé de l'âge d'un an. Le vainqueur de Grindelwald pris le nourrisson dans ses bras. Effectua un sort complexe puis le bébé disparu.

- J'espère que mon double du futur a réussi à te trouver un famille respectable qu'il te gardera éloigner de la magie Sombre.

Tom n'en croyais pas ses yeux ! Dumbledor avait osait le rajeunir et l'envoyer dans le futur pour le plus Grand Bien ! Cela n'était pas acceptable !

Il ne put pester contre ce vieux fou plus longtemps que la lumière blanche qui les avait emmenait ici réapparu.

Gabriel n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il savait Dumbledor fou, mais il ne l'imaginait aussi cruel ! La lumière blanche l'engloba à son tour. Il crut alor que sa tête allait exploser. Tous les souvenirs de Gabriel Riddle lui revenaient en mémoire.

GR TG GR TR

Dans la salle à manger du Mamoir Slytherin. La lumière blanche venait juste de disparaître. Tous les mangemorts présent se demandé ce qui avit bien pu se passer. C'est une fois remis de leur émotion qu'il aperçurent au centre de la pièce les deux frères. L'ainé était à peine à deux mètre de son cadet et le regardait avec inquiétude ne sachant pas se qu'il devait faire. Devait-il le prendre dans ses bras ?

C'est interrogation furent interrompu par la voix de Gabriel.

- Ma vie entier n'était qu'un mensonge. Que je ne sois pas celui que j'ai cru être pendant ses dernière année, je pouvait l'accepter. Cela me soulagé même. Mais apprendre que je ne suis même pas de cet époque, que l'on a éloigné de la seule famille qui me rester.

- Tu me crois ? quand je dis que tu est Gabriel Riddle ? mon jeune frère ? demanda le Seigneur Noir ne sachant comment interpréter ses paroles.

L'ex Potter leva ses yeux pour pouvoir regarder son Grand Frère. Oui car il ne pouvait pu le nier à présent. Pas maintenant que tous ses anciens souvenirs soient revenu. Il était bel et bien Gabriel Riddle, le petit frère du plus grand Mage Noir du siècle. Il prononça alors les 4 mots que voulais entendre son frère, sa seul famille.

- Oui, je te crois.

**A Suivre….**

Et voilà ! qu'en avait vous pensez ? n'hésitez pas à me le dire par Review je suis tout ouïe !

Sur ceux je vous dit à la prochaine, qui sera surement prochainement pour ceux qui suivre mon autre histoire '' Une Nouvelle Vie '' donc j'espère poster un chapitre très bientôt !

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !

ElineBlackMalfoy


End file.
